La Période De Rut
by Misscliqua
Summary: Après la mort étrange d'un élève de Poudlard, tout le monde craint pour leur vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione voudront savoir quelle bête attaque les étudiants et surtout, POURQUOI? -Attention Scène de viol-


**Disclaimer :** Tous les lieux, personnages et termes de l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire, elle, est à moi!

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry (mais ne vous attendez pas à en voir souvent!)

**Rating : M** (langage cru, scènes détaillées)

**Résumé :** Après la mort étrange d'un élève de Poudlard, tout le monde craint pour leur vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione voudront savoir quelle bête attaque les étudiants et surtout, POURQUOI?

**_¤ La Période De Rut ¤_**

- Albus oh Albus! C'est affreux!

- Je sais Minerva. Dit le directeur de son ton de voix le plus doux pour apaiser la tristesse de l'enseignante.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire Albus!? Ce pauvre garçon…de troisième année seulement!

- J'ai bien peur que ses parents doivent apprendre la malheureuse nouvelle…

Le professeur McGonagall se mit à pleurer entre ses mains et Dumbledore vint passer un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a à peine quelques heures, un de leurs étudiants avait été retrouvé mort dans la forêt interdite. Après plusieurs analyses sur son état, il était clair que le garçon avait subit un sale quart d'heure avant que son âme quitte son corps pour de bon. De nombreuses griffures rouges parsemaient son corps et avait, en même temps, prouvé à tout le monde qu'il avait été attaqué par une créature animale. De plus, ils avaient découvert avec horreur qu'il y avait eu une pénétration forcée… s'agissait-il encore du même animal ou d'un humain? L'animal assez intelligent pour savoir comment avoir un rapport sexuel? Un humain passant par là et, étant nécrophile, aurait profité du cadavre encore frais de l'adolescent? Un humain àqui appartenait l'animal destiné à faire le mal? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait avoir de réponses puisque la victime était décédée. Cependant, ils penchaient plus sur l'idée que seule une créature féroce aurait pu déchirer ainsi l'anus du jeune sorcier.

- Qui ou quelle bête aurait pu faire ça à un enfant Albus? Qui?! S'exclama la professeure de métamorphose, les yeux rougis à cause des larmes.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout. Une chose est sûre, nous allons devoir renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard…et peut-être devrions-nous encore insister sur le fait que la forêt interdite est…vraiment interdite…

Madame Pomfresh regarda sa collègue d'un air désolé et étendit un drap blanc sur le corps sans vie du garçon. Elle disparut avec celui-ci dans une autre petite pièce. Elle allait conserver le corps pour l'arrivée de la famille…lorsque celle-ci sera au courant.

- Venez Minerva, il est tard et vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir. Je m'occuperai des parents. Demain nous aviserons l'école. Proposa alors le directeur avec sa voix calmante.

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas, trop troublé par les événements antérieurs. Elle était de nature sensible et ce choc allait difficlement passer. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève de sa maison, elle était autant bouleversée que s'il en avait été un. Après tout, elle lui donnait des cours, le voyait à chacune de ses périodes, lui enseignait sa matière, le disciplinait pour avoir son attention, lui donnait des devoirs…maintenant il était mort. Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes alors qu'elle était de retour dans ses appartements qu'elle avait quitté précipitemment en apprenant la catastrophe.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de déjeuner tout en discutant de leurs devoirs à remettre lorsque leur directeur se leva de sa majestueuse chaise et regarda la salle remplie d'élèves. Signe qu'il voulait avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de commencer à parler. Harry, voyant les sourcils froncés du vieillard, savait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur plaisante. Bientôt, plus personne ne parla.

- Mes chers amis, j'ai là une bien triste nouvelle.

Il s'arrêta un instant, marquant une pause qui provoqua de l'impatience chez certains.

- Dans la nuit précédente, un élève de Serpentard a été tué par on ne sait trop quoi.

Des exclamations violentes se firent entendre dans La Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves aux couleurs vert et argent s'étaient levés en cherchant qui avait soudainement disparu. Les sorciers des autres maisons avaient aussi été touchés par l'annonce du directeur et les plus sensibles, comme McGonagall, s'étaient mis à pleurer.

- Il s'agit de Monsieur Béryl...Je ne doute pas du chagrin que vous pouvez ressentir face à la disparition de l'un de vos collègues et si vous éprouvez l'envie d'en parler, il y aura toujours quelqu'un vers qui vous pourriez vous confier.

Le trio vit de petites silhouettes courir hors de la salle, les mains portées à leur visage. Les amis proches…

- Aussi, continua Albus d'une voix plus rauque, je me dois de vous rappeler que le nom de la forêt interdite n'a pas été pigé au hasard. Cette forêt représente beaucoup de dangers pour des jeunes apprentis comme vous et les créatures vivants dans celle-ci ont une bonne raison de ne pas se montrer au grand jour.

- Comment est-il mort?! Lança un Serdaigle aucunement touché par la mort d'un élève, mais plutôt excité à l'idée que des créatures maléfiques vivaient proche du château.

Dumbledore soupira fortement et lança un regard grave en direction du garçon. Celui-ci se renfrogna et regarda autour lui pour subir les yeux furieux des Serpentards.

- Je regrette, mais aucune information personnelle ne sera divulguée. En espérant ne pas vous avoir coupé l'appétit…

Presque personne dans la salle ne retoucha à son assiette. Tous était abasourdi qu'un élève de Poudlard ait été tué aussi proche de l'école. L'inquiétude avait gagné la plupart des étudiants.

- Je sais que c'est un sale Serpentard, mais quand même, brrr! S'exclama Ron faisant mine d'avoir un énorme frisson.

- Ron, c'est un humain avant tout! Mais c'est vrai, c'est monstrueux…Affirma Hermione en serrant ses livres contre elle.

- D'autant plus qu'on ne sait rien! J'aurais bien aimé que Dumby réponde à la question du gars…

- Ce que l'on sait, c'est que l'on ne doit plus jamais s'approcher de la forêt maudite! Répliqua Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Dans la journée, elle semblait tellement inoffensive, mais penser qu'un sorcier y avait laissé sa vie là-bas, faisait frissonner le trio. Puis, une voix familièrement agaçante se fit entendre. Les trois amis se tournèrent pour fixer méchamment le blond.

- Alors Potter, déçu ne pas avoir pu sauver une pauvre victime de notre monde cruel?!

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'était un membre de ton clan de vipères Malfoy!

- Ce petit imbécile?! Pff, il n'avait même pas encore de venin dans les crocs! Une cause perdue.

- T'es la personne la plus détestable du monde! S'exclama soudainement Hermione encore attristée par la nouvelle.

- On t'a causé Sang-de-bourbe? Je suis désolé mais je ne parle qu'avec les Sang-Purs! Déclara Draco en regardant d'une manière snob la jeune sorcière. Même si parfois, ils me donnent la nausée…Continua le garçon en observant Harry de haut en bas avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Retire ce que tu as dit espèce de…!

- Arrête Ron…Venez, on a rien à faire avec lui! Dit Hermione en coupant Ron qui était rouge de colère.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était comme à son habitude. Apparement, la mort d'un élève de Serpentard n'affectait plus beaucoup les autres lions. Hermione et Harry s'était assis sur des fauteuils de cuir tandis que Ron était monté se coucher. Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et tous les deux l'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves disparaissent dans les dortoirs en haut.

- Harry…j'ai peur.

- Oh Hermione…Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, que dis-je, c'est un maître de la sorcellerie! Il a sûrement installé des sortilèges de protection sur l'école! Il ne peut rien nous arriver!

- Je sais mais…avec le monde de la magie, tout peut arriver…

- On est en sécurité là où on est, d'accord?

Hermione hésita. Son regard était toujours fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient proche d'eux. Elle tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et souria.

- Oui d'accord…merci Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, non?!

*******

Le lendemain, la journée était plutôt sinistre. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas venus en cours, trop occupés à faire le deuil de leur camarade et d'autres étaient extrêmement anxieux de mettre les pieds dans le corridor. Or, des centaines d'élèves manquaient à l'appel et les professeurs furent obliger d'annuler leurs cours pour se consacrer à la sécurité des étudiants de Poudlard. Ravi de s'être débarassé d'une journée de classe, le trio resta dans leur salle commune pour discuter. En fait, ils seraient bien allés dans la Grande Salle pour le faire, mais ils avaient tous aussi peur de la créature encore non-identifiée. Le corps avait beau avoir été retrouvé dans la forêt interdite, rien n'empêchait la bête de se déplacer n'importe où! Apparement, tout le monde craignait la bestiole puisqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entourés de gens agités.

- On ne pourra jamais avoir une discussion ici! Si on allait à la bibliothèque hein? Suggéra Hermione en grimaçant à la vue des gens surexcités.

- Mais…et la…chose? Paniqua Ron en lui faisant des grands yeux apeurés.

- La seule chose que l'on doit craindre là-bas c'est Madame Pince! Allez, venez!

À chaques fois que les deux garçons venaient ici avec leur amie, cette dernière frappait dans ses mains comme si elle avait obtenu le présent qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. Elle se précipitait à l'intérieur, pressé de retrouver son pays des merveilles. Bien vite, elle disparut dans les immenses rangées et revint avec un livre qu'elle commença à bouquiner tout en ignorant fabuleusement ses compagnons.

- Alors Harry, tu as une théorie? Demanda Ron en se penchant vers lui parce que la bibliothécaire les regardait d'un air étrange.

- Pas une seule! Dumbledore ne nous a absolument rien dit j'te rappelle!

- Oui je sais…Hé mais si tu vas le voir et que tu…!

- Pas question, ce ne sont pas de mes affaires…le coupa aussitôt Harry en voyant où il voulait en venir.

Ron fut déçu et croisa les bras sur son torse. Pendant qu'Hermione lisait et que Ron boudait, lui, il réfléchissait. En fait, ça le démangeait un peu cette mystérieuse histoire. Lui qui était habitué de presque tout savoir, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir si peu d'informations.

*******

C'était le soir et Ron faisait sa tournée en tant que préfet. Il avait hâte d'en finir même s'il ne venait que de commencer. Il arpentait les couloirs qui lui étaient désignés tout en jetant des regards inquiets derrière lui. Être seul dans un couloir sombre, cela sonnait comme un scénario de film d'horreur. Surtout que la veille, ils avaient tous appris qu'un danger rodait proche du château. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Ron figea et sortit sa baguette. Les claquements avançaient toujours dans sa direction.

- Qui est là? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix mal rassurée.

- Ah merde…pas la fouine! Fit une voix rauque dans l'obscurité.

Théodore Nott, un élève de Serpentard en sixième année montra son visage au roux. Ce dernier le reconnut et fut soulagé de voir que c'était un humain, mais pas complètement vu que c'était un de leurs ennemis.

- Retourne dans ton cachot pourri, enfoiré! Cracha aussitôt Ron après avoir gonflé sa poitrine.

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre Weasley! Maintenant tu vas gentiment rester là où tu es et tu vas me laisser passer!

- Et pourquoi je t'accorderais cette faveur!?

- Parce que je vais écraser ta petite bouille de pauvre si tu ne le fais pas!

- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, loin de là, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'un élève circule dans les corri…!

- Expelliarrmus! Accio baguette de Weasley!

Ron fut prit au dépourvu. Tout cela avait été fait si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte! Nott avait maintenant sa baguette dans ses mains et son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille!

- Rends-moi ma baguette! Murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

- Alors va chercher belette!

Sur ce, Nott lança la baguette du roux à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle disparut dans l'obscurité et il en profita pour s'éclipser pendant que Ron courait dans cette direction. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas de misère à la retrouver, elle était tombée loin, mais elle était intacte et attendait sagement que son maître vienne la récupérer. Ron grommela en repensant à la scène qui s'était produite quelques instants plus tôt. Il détestait les Serpentards! Il continua donc sa ronde, essayant d'oublier ce petit incident pour penser à son lit qui l'attendait. Une heure plus tard, il décida de finir sa tournée en jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il avait vu Nott repartir. Il ne lui restait qu'une petite quinzaine de minute à flâner un peu partout, mais il était curieux de savoir où la vipère se rendait. Il lâcha un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit un corps étendu sur le sol.

- NOTT!

Les deux yeux ouverts, le visage couvert d'égratignures, la gorge tranchée profondément, Ron aurait manqué s'évanouir s'il ne s'était pas retenu au mur. Bravement, il s'approcha du corps et vit sa robe déchiquetée. On pouvait voir son corps blême, vidé de son sang à travers les déchirures. Ses chaussures étaient complètement détruites un peu plus loin de lui et ses pieds étaient nus. Voyant les jambes découvertes du Serpentard, Ron commença à chercher son pantalon, mais des tas de bouts de tissus qui jonchaient le sol lui laissa croire que c'était _ça_ son pantalon. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas besoin d'aller tâter le pouls de l'autre pour savoir qu'il était mort. Essayant de garder son calme, il alla prévenir le directeur de cet homicide.

*******

- Harry!

- Mppff…quoi? Marmonna celui-ci toujours endormi.

- Harry…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

Harry se leva précipitemment en voyant l'air affaissé de son meilleur ami. Il le fit asseoir sur son lit et le dévisagea.

- J'ai vu…Nott…il est mort!

- Quoi?!

- C'est moi qui l'ai découvert! Il était là, mort! S'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- C-Comment!?

Ron reprit son souffle et sécha les gouttes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien à faire que son ennemi soit mort, mais il était traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu.

- Il m'a parlé…il a lancé ma baguette au loin et…il est passé…j'aurais pu le retenir, mais je l'ai pas fait! Et là il est mort! Par ma faute!

-Voyons Ron! Calme-toi, et explique-moi, que lui est-il arrivé? S'énerva le brun en lui prenant les épaules doucement.

-Il est partit et j'ai continué ma ronde…je me disais qu'il valait mieux ne plus l'approcher, il était d'humeur combative et ça ne me disait pas ce soir…quand j'ai tourné dans un corridor, je l'ai vu étendu par terre…il était mort Harry!

- Shh, Shh! Bon allez, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Ron…va récupérer…

Lorsqu'Harry passa son bras dans le dos de son ami, il remarqua qu'il tremblait férocement. Il l'ammena à son lit et le poussa de manière amicale sur le matelas, histoire qu'il n'aille pas ailleurs.

- Tu nous raconteras ça demain, okay? Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit…

Après plusieurs heures à fixer le plafond, les yeux de Ron se fermèrent touts seuls et il s'endormit.

*******

- Il était ensanglanté! Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de peau qui n'était pas déchirée, je vous jure!

- Voyons! Ce n'est pas possible! Hurla presque Hermione en se cramponnant à son fauteuil.

- Un vrai carnage…je me demande quelle bête a bien pu faire ça…chuchota maintenant le roux avec une voix grave. Et dire que…j'ai été la dernière personne avec qui il a parlé…enfin je crois.

- D'après vous, est-ce que vous croyez que Dumbledore sait qu'est-ce qui a fait ça? Demanda Harry en sortant de ses réflexions.

- Je ne sais pas…je pense que oui…mais il ne nous le dira pas. Dit aussitôt Hermione en serrant son poing.

- S'il ne veut pas nous le dire, alors on pourrait essayer de trouver par nous-mêmes? Proposa Ron.

- Ouais…mais pour l'instant, allons déjeuner…ça va être mouvementé croyez-moi! C'était un des meilleurs amis de Malfoy…

Lorsque le trio fut dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Enfin, il y avait encore quelques serpents qui picossaient leur nourriture avec leur fourchette avec la mine basse, mais les autres s'étaient remis de la première attaque. Harry grimaça à l'idée que tout empirerait d'ici quelques minutes. Quand Draco apparut dans la pièce, il sentit son cœur se pincer en entendant la conversation qu'il avait avec Blaise Zabini.

- Tiens, je croyais qu'il était ici…quand il n'est pas dans son lit, il est ici non?!

- Bah, avec Nott on ne sait jamais…

- Mais oui, il ne va nulle part sans moi!

Le regard du blond tomba aussitôt sur les émeraudes d'Harry qui le regardait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il sentit un long frisson le parcourir quand il s'avança vers lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Merde, c'est pas le temps pour une bagarre idiot! »

- Alors Potter, tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi maintenant?!

- Malfoy…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter, on a de la pei-peine aujourd'hui?!

- Arrête Malfoy…

- Ah, tu as enfin remarqué que tu n'avais que le courage d'un petit lionceau handicapé!

- Tait-toi! À ta place, je la fermerais! Ton crétin d'ami est mort!

- Qu…

Malfoy fut interrompu par Albus Dumbledore qui se raclait la gorge en signe d'un futur discours. Il avait la même émotion que l'autre jour, à l'annonce de la mort de Béryl. À en juger par les murmures paniqués qui s'élevaient dans la salle, les gens commençaient déjà à se douter que l'événement s'était reproduit.

- Mes chers amis…

Harry se détourna du professeur pour observer Malfoy. Ses yeux gris semblaient s'être éteints. Son corps vacilla et Blaise dut l'aider à se soutenir. Le regard du blond était planté sur le vieil homme.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a eut une autre attaque la nuit dernière…

Le visage de Malfoy était crispé par la peur. Potter avait-il dit la vérité? Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

- L'un de vos camarades est mort. Il s'agit de Théodore Nott.

Harry se sentit mal d'avoir annoncé la nouvelle aussi brutalement quelques secondes avant le discours de Dumbledore. Il regarda de nouveau Malfoy pour lui lancer un regard d'excuse, mais il figea quand il le vit dans les bras de Blaise. Sa tête était enfouie contre son torse et il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il devina qu'il sanglotait en voyant ses épaules sursauter légèrement.

- Viens. Fit doucement Zabini en passant un bras derrière son dos, histoire que le blond le suive.

Le Survivant aurait voulu les accompagner et s'excuser ou encore les réconforter, mais il se retint. Il doutait qu'il allait bien se faire accueillir. La journée passa, les cours ne furent pas annulés cette fois-ci, mais personne ne cachait leurs émotions. Presque tous les Serpentards étaient absents. Les seuls qui restaient étaient les plus sages, ceux qui se forçaient à rester de marbre après avoir appris la nouvelle. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup par contre. Lors de son cours de potions, Harry put voir le professeur Snape étrangement tendu. Il était non seulement agacé que des élèves de sa maison soit tués, mais aussi très inquiet. Qui ne le serait pas? Il était beaucoup plus insupportable avec les Gryffondors, sûrement pour faire passer sa colère. À la fin du cours, il leur donna même une très longue rédaction à faire sur diverses potions en n'omettant pas de donner le choix aux Serpentards de le faire ou pas.

- C'est injuste! Grommela Ron, sans surprise, en sortant du cachot de la chauve-souris.

- Deux de leurs camarades sont morts Ron…c'est normal qu'on leur donne des privilèges…dit aussitôt Hermione en prenant la défense du serpent.

- Je sais mais merde! Il va être long ce foutu devoir!

N'écoutant plus ses amis, Harry regardait autour de lui. Il vit son ennemi adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, l'air absent. Il était étrange de le voir seul alors qu'il était toujours accompagné de gardes du corps. L'Élu pouvait presque sentir le chagrin qui l'habitait en voyant ses yeux de sa féroce couleur argentée. C'est alors qu'il vit un groupe de Serdaigles s'approcher de lui avec des sourires menaçants. Draco ne fit que baisser la tête, comme elle était un peu penchée vers l'arrière. Il regarda alors le chef du troupeau en n'affichant aucune émotion.

- Tiens tiens! Un petit Serpentard ne devrait plus se promener seul dans les couloirs, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver! S'exclama le garçon en tête tout en s'esclaffant par la suite.

- Va-t'en Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Oooh! On a peur peut-être?! Après tout, ça doit bientôt être ton tour! Je suis sûr que tu es le prochain sur la liste!

Étant soudain pris d'une rage incontrôlable, Harry s'avança vers le groupe et les foudroya du regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne sera pas toi hein?!

- Un Serpentard, deux Serpentards…jamais deux sans trois, comme le dit si bien le dicton!

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu ne veux pas être défiguré! Explosa le Survivant en enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine du meneur.

Le Serdaigle afficha une moue dédaigneuse et partit. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Harry Potter sur le dos alors que celui-ci représentait tout leurs espoirs pour éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est en reniflant dédaigneusement qu'il pivota pour partir au loin, sa petite troupe le suivant de près. Harry se calma et se tourna vers Malfoy. Ce dernier le fixait intensément avec ses yeux d'aciers. Il n'affichait que l'émotion de la colère. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas être remercié, mais il aurait voulu que Malfoy lui rende au moins une expression compatissante. Sans lui adresser un mot, le blond commença à marcher dans une direction. L'Élu allait l'interrompre, mais son meilleur ami l'en empêcha en lui tirant la manche.

- Arrête Harry…c'est Malfoy après tout.

- Bon vous venez? J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque! Demanda alors Hermione en relançant l'atmosphère joyeuse d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Oh seigneur! Firent les deux garçons en même temps et en levant les yeux au ciel.

*******

- Tu sais, j'étais un peu d'accord avec ce qu'a dit l'autre gars à Malfoy. Ça ne fait que deux victimes jusqu'à date, mais il est étrange que ça ait été des Serpentards les deux fois. Annonça Ron en s'assoyant à une table de la bibliothèque pendant qu'Hermione allait se perdre entre les montagnes de livres.

- Ron, on est beaucoup ici à Poudlard! Okay c'est une drôle de coïncidence, mais je pense plutôt que c'est le hasard…

- Non je ne crois pas.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Hermione était revenue près d'eux, mais son regard était toujours plongé dans un bouquin. Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, ne levant toujours pas le nez du livre, et le plaça directement devant Ron. Ensuite, elle sortit sa plume blanche d'une autre poche et la fit tomber distraitement sur la table.

- Ron, écrit les blessures que tu as vues sur le corps de Nott. Je reviens.

Le roux tourna sa tête pour rencontrer le regard de son ami, mais il s'exécuta. Ils avaient compris ce qu'Hermione comptait faire avec ses renseignements.

- Bon voyons, il…arff c'était horrible…bon il avait la gorge…tranchée.

- Par un couteau? Demanda Harry en voyant le plus jeune des garçons Weasley gribouiller sur le morceau de parchemin.

Il vit Ron faire une grimace et s'arrêter.

- Je sais pas…je crois pas en fait. En tout cas, si cela avait été un couteau, la lame aurait dû être épaisse…non ce n'était pas ça…Il avait une grosse ouverture et…arff…

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça n'allait pas être facile s'il était si sensible!

- Bon d'accord. Ce n'était pas un couteau, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'était. Continue, y a-t'il autre chose qui pourrait nous mener sur une piste?

- Hum…il y avait beaucoup de graffignures…souvent en groupe de quatre.

- Ça devrait vouloir dire que c'était un animal…avec des griffes. Conclua Harry plus pour lui-même que pour en informer Ron.

- Et il…non.

Harry tourna sa tête si violemment qu'il eut un torticoli, mais il ne s'en occupa aucunement. La lèvre de Ron tremblait, ses yeux étaient figés, son regard était perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

- Je dis ce que je pense mais…il semblait que…il…

Voyant que Ron avait beaucoup de difficulté, Harry se montra patient et fit en sorte de relaxer le garçon.

- Bon. J'ai vu ses vêtements tout autour de lui et ils étaient entièrement déchiquetés. Encore un signe que c'était un animal.

- Oui. Continue Ron. L'encouragea le célèbre sorcier pour en savoir plus.

- J'ai vu du sang couler entre ses cuisses. Déclara le roux en prenant le ton le plus sérieux qu'il avait.

- Je ne te suis pas. Avoua le brun en levant un sourcil d'interrogation.

- Ce sang ne venait pas des plaies Harry.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête du plus jeune des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il montrait clairement qu'il était ébahi par la nouvelle, Hermione revenait avec un livre rouge foncé, presque noir. Elle se prit une chaise et s'installa confortablement dessus avant de déposer le livre devant elle et de se tourner vers ses camarades.

- Bon voilà. Dans ce livre, il y a la plus grande collection des créatures obscures qui peuplent notre monde. Si nous fouillons un peu, et avec l'aide des observations de Ron, nous réussirons à identifier la bête qui s'est attaquée à ces deux garçons.

Ron lui tendit alors la liste qu'il avait dressée avec Harry et la jeune fille l'étudia.

- Hum. C'est déjà ça. As-tu fini?

- Euh…attend que je réfléchisse…

Hermione n'attendit pas que Ron déclare sa liste terminée, elle plongea dans le livre et jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps sur les renseignements. Elle ressortit un autre morceau de parchemin et l'échappa alors qu'elle fixait toujours le précédent. Elle se tourna vivement vers ses amis, les yeux ronds. Apparement, elle venait de voir le dernier point.

- Es-tu sûr de ça…Ron? Il a été…

- Oui. Enfin je crois. Tout portait à croire que…

- Bon okay okay! Le coupa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione commençait à noter des créatures qui pouvaient possiblement être parmi les suspects. Pendant ce temps, Ron se remémora la scène d'hier.

- Quatre griffes…hum ça se précise! Murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même en tournant les pages comme si elle les dévorait.

- Oh oui! Hurla presque Ron en se tournant vers ses amis étonnés. Je me souviens avoir vu une empreinte au sol! Dans…le sang. Elle me faisait penser à un animal moldu

- Très bien! J'ai une question, est-ce qu'il avait des morsures?

- Je n'en ai pas vu…évidemment je n'ai pas touché au corps alors je ne sais pas s'il en avait en dessous…

Soudain, Hermione fit claquer son livre et le reposa sur la table.

- Est-ce qu'il avait une quantité incroyable de griffures?

Ron hocha de la tête en signe de réponse positive. Hermione se leva d'un bond et invita les autres à le faire aussi.

- J'ai trouvé. C'est tout simplement un loup-garou. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton si sincère que ça en était effrayant.

- Un loup-garou?! Mais…je croyais qu'ils ne se transformaient qu'une fois la lune pleine? S'étonna Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en se remémorant le professeur Lupin et sa métamorphose lorsque les nuages avaient dégagé la lune brillante durant leur troisième année.

La brunette s'arrêta, plaça son doigt sur le dernier point que Ron avait inscrit sur le parchemin et fixa les émeraudes d'Harry.

- Oui, c'est le cas, mais pas pendant la période de rut!

Les deux garçons manquèrent de s'étouffer aux trois derniers mots. En voyant l'air grave de leur amie, ils se ressaisirent rapidement.

- Mais enfin Hermione, la période de rut…n'est-ce pas quand les animaux doivent…

- S'accoupler, oui. Finit-elle en appercevant visage tordu d'Harry.

- C'est insensé! Je veux dire…ils se sont fait violer par, forcément, une créature mâle…et ils sont des gars!

- Ouais, comment veux-tu qu'ils puissent s'accoupler?! Ajouta Ron sur un ton frôlant l'hystérie. S'accoupler ça veut dire procréer, non? Faire des bébés!

Hermione brandit un doigt devant eux et souria. Elle fourra le parchemin à son endroit inital, c'est-à-dire sa poche, et coura en direction des étagères remplies de livres. Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un exemplaire qui grognait entre ses mains.

- En première année, j'ai fait une recherche sur les lycans. Oui, quand vous entendez « loup-garou » vous pensez à l'humain qui se transforme un soir de pleine lune et qui va hurler sur le haut d'une falaise, mais il y a bien des choses qui ne sont pas divulguées au grand jour! Des choses tellement monstrueuses qu'on a préféré garder cela secret pour ne pas effrayer les enfants! Je ne me souviens pas de tout, c'est flou dans ma tête, mais j'ai retrouvé le livre que j'avais utilisé pour ma recherche et je suis certaine de trouver des informations pertinentes là-dedans!

Aussitôt son discours terminé, elle caressa le livre avec sa main. Harry et Ron se demandèrent ce qui pouvait tant être atroce à propos des loups-garous. Voyant l'heure passer, ils auraient voulu échapper aux cours de l'après-midi, mais c'était impossible lorsqu'ils étaient avec Hermione. Celle-ci les empoignait de force lorsqu'ils prévoyaient aller se prélasser dans leur salle commune en attendant la fin de la journée.

- Bon allez les gars! Métamorpho avec McGo! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

À leur plus grande surprise, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la classe, ils virent Malfoy avec Zabini à ses côtés. Le mûlatre lui chuchotait des choses dans l'oreille, mais le blond ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

- Dray, tu ferais mieux de retourner…tu ne t'es pas remis.

Malfoy resta comme il était, les bras croisés sur le bureau et la tête couchée dessus, fixant un point devant lui avec ses yeux étrangement éteints. Ils étaient les seuls Serpentards dans la classe, mais les deux s'en fichaient.

- Dray…viens t'as pas l'air en forme. Insista le plus grand et caressant l'épaule de son camarade.

- Vas-y toi si ça te chante. Moi je reste, j'ai un cours. Souffla le Prince toujours en restant immobile.

- Non je reste! Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul voyons!

- Fait ce que tu veux Blaise…

Celui-ci allait donner un geste d'affection à son ami mais Draco, gêné par ses bras cajoleurs, se tassa sur le côté pour les éviter.

Le cours passa lentement, Harry ne cessait de regarder discrètement sa Némésis. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et il en fut presque touché. Ron, quant à lui, aurait préféré qu'Hermione passe cette longue heure à fouiner dans son livre à la recherche d'informations sur les loups-garous.

Finalement, le dernier cours de la journée se termina et les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune pour…regarder Hermione lire? Non, les garçons devaient s'occuper, ils ne pouvaient pas tourner autour de leur amie comme de vulgaires mouches! Encore moins lire par-dessus son épaule. C'est avec regret qu'ils durent faire semblant d'aimer leur partie d'échec pendant qu'Hermione s'enrichissaient à côté d'eux.

- Oh!

N'étant pas réellement concentrés sur leur jeu, les garçons ne furent pas très surpris lorsque la brunette brisa le silence. Elle fit glisser son index sur des lignes d'une certaine page alors qu'elle lisait muettement.

- Voilà! Je me souviens maintenant! Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les loups-garous ne se transforment pas seulement à la pleine lune, mais aussi durant les périodes de rut. Elle a commencé…le jour où Béryl est mort.

- Puis hier c'était Nott! Alors est-ce que à chaques jours…!?

- Non. Le coupa aussitôt Hermione en décelant sa crainte. Il se peut que le loup-garou n'ait pas envie d'une nouvelle proie à chaques soirs. Si l'animal qui est en lui ne ressent pas le besoin de s'accoupler, il ne le fera tout simplement pas.

Une fois de plus, Harry et Ron tressaillirent en entendant le mot « s'accoupler » Hermione le remarqua et tourna rapidement les pages de son livre.

- Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils sont deux hommes, enfin…deux mâles, j'ai trouvé un petit chapitre qui explique l'étrangeté de l'affaire. Bon tout d'abord, je vais utiliser une créature magique pour vous illustrer un fait. Alors voyons, au hasard : Les licornes! Ce sont des animaux qui vivent dans notre monde depuis sa création, alors ils procréent pour continuer la lignée. Or, comme le gêne du lycan est un virus qui date d'il y a des millénaires, cette espèce ne peut tout simplement pas enfanter, donner la vie. Si je peux dire cela comme ça, ils ne sont pas « programmés » pour assurer la survie de leur espèce puisque le virus se transmet par une simple morsure.

- Et où veux-tu en venir avec cette leçon de biologie? Demanda Ron en plissant le front.

- J'y viens j'y viens! Lors de la période de rut d'un lycan, la bête est attirée par ce qui lui ressemble. Un loup-garou mâle ira voir un homme tandis qu'un loup-garou femelle ira voir une femme. Bien sûr, si, par exemple, un homme-loup et une femme normale ont un enfant ensemble, ou vice versa, celui-ci ne deviendra pas comme le parent atteint du virus et la raison on s'en fiche. Ce qui est important, c'est que l'on sait pourquoi le lycan n'attaque que des Serpentards!

Hermione s'attendait à voir des lumières cligner au-dessus de la tête de ses amis mais à la place, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

- Voyons les gars! Le loup-garou est attiré par ce qui lui ressemble! Deux Serpentards d'affilés…la bête en est un aussi! Ou en _était_ un! S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement en pétard que ses deux amis soient stupides.

- Alors…il attaque des garçons…Serpentards…Marmonna Ron en fixant Hermione comme si elle était un extra-terrestre.

- Oui. Et selon le livre, le loup-garou se donne trois critères. Le premier est le sexe de la personne, le deuxième est la classification de son sang et le troisième c'est aléatoire. Nous on le sait, il choisit selon sa maison à Poudlard.

- Pour que Malfoy traîne avec Nott, il devait être de Sang-Pur. Affirma Harry en se remémorant certaines scènes de rencontres dans les couloirs. Et Béryl devait l'être aussi, je ne le connaissais pas trop, mais ça va de soit!

- Bah autant dire que tous les Serpentards sont en danger, ils sont tous de Sang-Pur! Rajouta Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry avait tellement de questions à poser à Hermione qu'il ne savait plus par laquelle commencer. Néanmoins, il mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées :

- Tu dis que les loups-garous sont d'abord attirés par les gens du même sexe et sang que lui. La troisième option, c'est lui qui choisit. Est-ce que, moi et Ron, serions en danger si nous le rencontrions? Parce qu'on est des garçons et qu'on est de Sang-Pur…

- Non. La troisième option est peut-être indéfinie, mais dès que le loup-garou la choisit, il se focusse sur celle-ci.

- Bon, alors nous n'avons rien à craindre pour nos jolis p'tits culs Harry! Lança Ron sur un ton de joie plutôt déplacé.

Après quelques regards noirs, Ron décida de se taire.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Béryl est mort dans la forêt interdite, mais Nott…il était dans le château! Énonça Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux d'Hermione espérant ainsi qu'elle lui donne la réponse. Heureusement pour lui, on ne l'a surnommait pas « Celle-Qui-Sait-Tout » pour rien!

- Ma théorie est que…l'homme-loup se cache ici pendant le jour…et attend le soir. Ainsi, il a pu suivre Béryl lorsqu'il est allé dans la forêt pour je ne sais trop quelles raisons. Le lendemain, il a vu Nott dans les couloirs…il n'est pas allé loin cette fois-ci.

Ron eut un frisson d'horreur en pensant qu'un loup-garou se promenait dans les couloirs et qu'il attendait sa proie tout bonnement.

- Il me semble que Dumbledore ne fait pas grand-chose pour protéger les serpents! Rétorqua alors le roux.

- Il ne pensait peut-être pas que l'homme-loup était _dans _l'école. Après la mort de Béryl, tout le monde a pensé qu'une créature vivait dans la forêt interdite et qu'elle ne pouvait pénétrer dans le château. C'était une erreur, il n'avait fait que le suivre dehors. Il a fallu un autre sacrifice pour le savoir…expliqua Hermione en affichant un sourire triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore est sûrement au courant de toute cette histoire maintenant et il a prit des précautions avec les Serpentards. La rassura Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Okay, Dumbledore est peut-être au courant, mais eux, ces vipères, ils ne savent rien! Ils vont penser que c'est le hasard et n'hésiteront pas à sortir de leur cachot pour violer les règles comme ils savent si bien le faire! Répliqua Ron en pointant maintenant leur porte qui menait au couloir. Et ils vont se promener dans les couloirs alors qu'une bête les attend!

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry, l'air grave.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir Harry?! Qu'ils vont être stupides à ce point-là?! Demanda la brunette comme si le garçon aux lunettes était le Maître de la Prédiction.

- Dumbledore a sûrement lançé des sortilèges de protection sur leur porte, mais ce sont des serpents…ils pratiquent la magie noire et donc ils connaissent des sortilèges puissants!

Affolés, les trois adolescents se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils ne virent pas de bête roder autour de celle-ci, ils en conclurent qu'elle devait aimer les attaquer par surprise. À la place, une voix glaciale les fit sursauter.

- Tiens tiens tiens, n'est-ce pas notre petit trio préféré?

Les sorciers se retournèrent vers le nouveau-venu et reconnurent leur professeur de potions. Il affichait un air sévère, sans pour autant déformer les traits de son visage impassible. Les deux mains jointes dans le dos, il commença à tourner autour des élèves.

- Miss Granger, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas eu de retenue n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus Snape avec une voix qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Et vous, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, vous…

- Professeur! On voulait juste s'assurer que…les élèves ne sortent pas…la bête est à l'intérieur! S'empressa de dire Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Et vous, vous êtes aussi en danger! Un homme, un ancien Serpentard et…

- Un Sang-Mêlé. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir sauvagement interrompu Miss Granger. Et 50 points en moins aussi pour être en dehors de vos lits. Maintenant disparaissez.

- Et la retenue?

Aussitôt, Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

- Mettez-vous la où je pense! Fit Snape avant de s'éloigner dans un bruissement de cape théâtrical.

Les trois amis attendirent que leur professeur disparaisse complètement avant de chuchoter à voix basse en direction de leur salle commune.

- Il est au courant c'est sûr! À votre avis, pourquoi a-t-il annulé la retenue? Demanda Harry après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui les maudissait de sortir aussi tard.

- Je n'en sais rien…il était bizarre!

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûre que nous nous inquiétons pour rien. On va s'attirer des ennuis si on surprotège les serpents! D'autant plus que notre comportement est étrange! Personne n'attend ça de nous alors nous serons soupçonnés! Affirma Hermione qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

- Ouais, je dois avouer que je me suis un peu laissé emporter…avoua Ron en se décontractant.

Puis, les amis se quittèrent pour aller dormir dans leur lit respectif.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, tout le monde retint son souffle lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Il lança un minuscule sourire et souhaita seulement un bon appétit aux étudiants. Harry put voir la salle au complet se détendre. Lorsque son regard dévia sur Draco, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir dans le même état que la veille. Blaise lui versait du lait dans un bol de céréales, mais il ne le toucha pas. Apparement, Nott et Malfoy étaient de bons amis. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible venant de la part du fils d'un mangemort. Enfin il montrait des émotions, il était humain. Si Ron venait à mourir, il agirait de la même façon. Peut-être serait-il plus en colère, plus déprimé, mais il ressemblerait à ce que Draco montrait aujourd'hui. Puis, son regard passa du blond à la table des professeurs. Il y vit Snape qui jetait des coups d'œil à la table de sa maison. Il avait l'air…anxieux.

- Regardez Snape. Murmura Harry à l'intention d'Hermione et Ron.

Les deux, de façon peu subtile, tournèrent leur tête pour voir leur professeur. Ce dernier sentit trois paires d'yeux sur lui et il leur lança un regard noir.

- Il fait une obsession avec les serpents ou quoi? S'exclama Ron en cherchant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à leur table.

- Il avait plutôt l'air de s'inquiéter, ce n'est pas anormal Harry!

- Je sais, mais quand il se passe quelque chose, il est toujours louche! À croire qu'il fait exprès!

*******

Son corps était envahit par des picotements désagréables, une chaleur au creux de ses reins apparut, il sentit la majorité de ses membres s'agrandir dans une douleur atroce, sa vue devenait floue pour finalement revenir parfaitement claire, les poils poussaient sur sa peau à une vitesse foudroyante, ses canines s'allongèrent, des griffes acérées se formaient entre ses grosses pattes velues, son museau se mit alors à inspecter la moindre odeur d'un sang frais. N'étant pas complètement animal, il avait développé une technique pour ne pas se faire repérer. De plus, ses sens étaient aiguisés à la perfection. Personne ne pouvait le coincer. Il longea le mur du couloir où parfois, la lune éclairait le sol. Le loup grognait doucement, trop impatient de trouver un corps chaud dans lequel il pourrait se soulager. Le fait qu'il n'avait trouvé personne la veille l'avait rendu encore plus instable. Il sentit alors la présence d'un élève, mais il rugit discrètement en s'appercevant que c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe. Il emprunta un autre couloir et marcha silencieusement. Tout était vide, le loup avait envie de hurler son mécontentement, mais il se retint.

Soudain, il fut prit d'un grand frisson. De la chaîr fraîche. Il pouvait la sentir à des kilomètres. Il grogna lourdement lorsqu'un feu incontrôlable enflamma le creux de ses reins. Un délicieux Sang-Pur, un savoureux garçon, un délectable enfant-serpent. La chaleur qui le submergeait était insupportable. Sa langue pendouillait hors de sa bouche, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, ses babines étaient retroussées. D'un coup sec, les quatre griffes sortirent d'entre les coussinets de ses pattes. Le loup tendit le nez et tenta de retrouver l'odeur. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans les corridors et sauter sur sa proie. Plus il approchait, plus son corps tremblait. Juste de penser au plaisir qu'il allait avoir, il surchauffait. Le parfum exquis de sa victime le mena jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il grimpa les marches sans faire de bruit tout en restant dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il le vit. Un petit blond, tout blanc comme neige à cause de la lune qui le fouettait, son nez droit levé vers le ciel étoilé, sa robe de sorcier sans défaut accompagné d'un badge à l'effigie des Serpentards, ses yeux argentés illuminés par l'astre de nuit, ses bras frêles autour de ses genoux cachés par son uniforme. Le loup se lécha le museau en pensant à ce qui se cachait sous la robe. Jamais sa victime n'avait été aussi appétissante. C'est alors qu'il se montra. Il n'en pouvait plus. Draco sursauta et se leva en vitesse pour reculer vers le mur. Le loup-garou continua de s'avancer, tout en le dévorant du regard. Sa langue ne cessait d'humidifier ses babines.

Malfoy était terrorisé à la vue de cet animal. Il connaissait la violence des lycans lorsqu'ils se transformaient contre leur gré. Même s'ils rencontraient leur meilleur ami, ceux-ci étaient capables de le tuer sans hésiter. Il regarda alors rapidement le ciel et vit que la lune était en croissant cette nuit. Il ne comprit pas, mais, ayant oublié sa baguette dans son dortoir, il préféra essayer de trouver une solution pour survivre à la future attaque de l'animal. Lentement, il se tassa sur le côté pour tenter de regagner les escaliers, mais le lycan lui bloqua le chemin. Draco crut voir un sourire carnassier se former sur le visage de la bête. Puis, sans avertissement, la créature sauta sur le garçon pour le plaquer au sol. Le blond hurla jusqu'à s'en époumonner. C'est alors que le loup leva sa patte droite et fit sortir davantage sa griffe. D'un coup sec, il trancha la gorge de sa proie. Aucun sort ne put sortir de la bouche du sorcier cette fois-ci. Le sang coulait sans relâche dans son cou. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient immaculés de rouge. Tout tournait autour de lui, mais il restait conscient. Des brûlures parcouraient son corps, le loup le griffait partout pour lui ôter ses vêtements. Le froid sur ses jambes lui laissait croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun morceau de tissu qui les lui recouvrait. Le blond essayait de se débarasser des longues pattes fines de la bête, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui envoyer des griffes dans la figure qui fit tordre de douleur le garçon.

Le caleçon du jeune sorcier fut bientôt mis en pièce, ce qui révéla, aux yeux de l'animal, sa longue tige de chaîr blanche. Un grognement excité se fit entendre dans la gorge du loup. Draco plaça ses mains devant son anatomie, craignant, avec effroi, de se la faire bouffer, mais la créature mordit les mains de l'adolescent et commença à lécher le sexe avec sa grosse langue. Draco aurait lancé un petit cri de surprise s'il n'avait pas été privé de sa voix. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux plaies saignantes qui les recouvraient. Les gouttes, étant salées, faisaient chauffer les égratignures au passage. Son membre, resté mou, devint rapidement humide. La sensation était désagréable, les lèvres du garçon se déformaient quand il sentait le museau jouer avec son intimité. Encore une fois, il donna un coup de langue, mais entre ses fesses. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Sa vue se brouillait. Il aurait tant voulu crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider, mais rien ne se produisait lorsqu'il utilisait ses cordes vocales. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça finisse. Draco ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit le loup venir sur lui. Il ne voyait que la silhouette noire qui obstruait la lumière que la lune créait.

Malfoy le vit alors. Entre les pattes de la bête. Un long sexe érigé. Long et large. Une longue veine le parcourait de haut en bas. Son visage palît et sa tête tourna. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de l'évanouissement. Ô comme il souhaitait tomber dans l'inconscience pour ne pas subir ça mentalement.

Ses cuisses fut saisies par quatre crochets pointus et écartées par cette poigne solide. Les poils de la bête commençaient à le chatouiller sur ses jambes. Quelque chose de dur forçait son entrée et d'un coup brutal, un bâton pénétra dans son orifice. Non ce n'était pas un bâton. Bien que ça l'écorchait de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas un bâton. Avec une force inouie, le loup donnait des coups vers l'avant. Le corps de Draco fut projeté de nombreuses fois et sa tête cognait sans cesse le plancher. Il craignait une commotion cérébrale, mais rapidement, il se ravissa. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait que son âme pure quitte son corps souillé. Il voulait se débarasser de ce corps violé, ce corps qui se vidait de son sang, ce corps dont tous les muscles étaient endoloris, ce corps dont les os ne tarderaient pas à être broyés. Le sexe monstrueux du loup-garou se mit alors à frapper la prostate du jeune garçon, mais le plaisir ne se fit pas sentir. Le rapport sexuel était trop violent et l'organe se faisait marteler plutôt que de se faire tendrement heurter. Un liquide coulait en lui. Ce n'était pas du sperme. C'était son sang. Quelque chose avait été brisée, déchirée en lui. La substance lubrifia le sexe qui entrait et sortait et elle le fit glisser plus vite. Le loup grognait étrangement, un drôle de bourdonnement se fit entendre dans sa gorge. Sa queue touffue se balançait avec excitation, ses babines se retroussèrent et il leva la tête. C'est alors que Draco sentit le sexe s'immobiliser dans ses parois. Le loup poussa un petit hurlement strident. Un puissant jet fut projeté à l'intérieur du jeune sorcier. Soudain, Draco sentit un très grand vide. Le loup s'était retiré de lui. Un filet de sperme pendait au bout de sa verge. Le blond en eut la nausée. Comment pouvait-il avoir été abusé par…cette chose ignoble? Le lycan se mit alors à courir en direction des escaliers et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Draco s'enroula de sa cape qui avait, par miracle, été épargnée. Malgré la douleur et la souffrance qui l'envahissaient, il dut se mettre à ramper pour chercher de l'aide. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas débouler les escaliers, mais il n'y manqua pas. Son crâne lui faisait mal, il ne voulait pas s'évanouir tout de suite. En fait, il ne pouvait pas. Sinon c'était la mort assurée. Le plancher froid glissait entre ses mains qui forçait n'était plus qu'une masse sombre qui laissait une traînée de sang derrière lui. Le liquide rouge se retirait de ses veines avec une vitesse fulgurante. S'il ne tombait sur personne d'ici quelques minutes, il se retrouverait six pieds sous terre. Lorsqu'il essaya de parler, un minuscule son put sortir de sa bouche.

- …Ai…de

Il continua de se traîner sur le sol. S'il avançait un peu, il allait tourner un coin. Si personne n'était là, il devrait faire ses adieux au monde. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur qu'il défonce sa poitrine. Il s'aida à glisser avec le mur rocailleux.

- …qu'un…

Personne. Le couloir était désert.

*******

- Bon sang Harry! On est stupide! S'exclama Ron alors qu'il fouillait dans les bagages de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rétorqua celui-ci un peu énervé que quelqu'un viole son intimité.

- La carte des Maraudeurs! On pourrait, non seulement voir si un serpent sort de sa chambre, mais aussi savoir QUI est le loup-garou!

Harry, qui regardait son ami tasser les tas de vêtements mêlés dans sa valise, poussa Ron pour sortir la carte. Il se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises! S'écria-t-il, excité à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Harry parcoura le plan du château des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige d'effroi. Un seul petit point.

- Malfoy! Hurla-t-il en saisissant le poignet de Ron et en courant vers la sortie de leur salle commune.

- C'est lui?! Demanda Ron, les yeux ronds.

- Je…je ne sais pas! Non il ne bouge pas! Il s'est fait prendre! Haleta Harry en traversant le couloir à pas de course.

Les deux amis se rendirent proche de la tour d'astronomie où ils avaient vu les pas de leur Némésis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent un spectacle d'horreur. Malfoy était entre la vie et la mort. Son souffle était faible, ses respirations n'étaient pas régulières, son teint était blanc comme la mort.

- Est-ce qu'il est m-mort?

- Non, je le vois toujours sur la carte. Le rassura Harry en s'approchant du blond. Méfait accompli. Rajouta-t-il avant de fourrer l'objet magique dans sa poche.

Les deux Gryffondors transportèrent le corps du blessé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était scandalisé par l'état du jeune élève.

- Il y a eu une autre attaque…Expliqua le célèbre garçon en déposant délicatement la victime sur un lit.

- Oh seigneur! Dit-elle en se précipitant sur ses médicaments. Allez chercher Monsieur le directeur les garçons! Vite!

Harry et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils coururent vers le bureau du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille, celle-ci les laissa entrer en leur révélant les escaliers. Ils alertèrent Dumbledore et ce dernier se dépêcha de retourner à l'infirmerie. En voyant ses élèves le suivre, il leur ordonna de retourner dans leur salle commnue. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et firent semblant d'aller en direction de leur dortoir.

- As-tu la cape Harry?

- Oui. Je ne quitte jamais sans elle!

C'était un vilain défaut d'être curieux à ce point-là, mais ils voulaient absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé. De plus, Malfoy était leur ennemi préféré, ils s'inquiétaient un peu. Qui d'autre pourrait si bien remplir son rôle hein?

Sans faire de bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Albus était penché au-dessus du lit pendant que Madame Pomfresh faisait disparaître les blessures du blond à l'aide de certains sorts. Par chance, aucune cicatrice n'allait gâcher le beau corps crème du garçon. Non en fait, il y en avait une. Une seule. Draco avait un long bandage blanc dans son cou. À sa gorge tranchée. Cette coupure était bien trop profonde pour pouvoir la faire disparaître. Ron et Harry s'approchaient du lit pour entendre les adultes converser.

- Je suis rentrée en contact avec Snape tantôt. Il ne voulait pas venir. Annonça l'infirmière d'un air déçu.

- Il ne voulait pas? Mais pourtant il adore ce garçon, c'est son filleul…Répliqua le vieil homme en regardant son élève dormir.

- Il était bouleversé…Ajouta la femme en vérifiant l'appareil qui donnait de l'oxygène au Serpentard.

- A-t-il subi…est-ce qu'il y a eut une pénétration? Demanda le directeur en fermant les yeux, réticent à l'envie de savoir la réponse.

- Oui. Ils n'y échappent pas. Cependant, il est le seul à avoir échappé à la mort. Par chance.

- Grâce à Harry et Ronald. Ces autres messieurs, Béryl et Nott, se sont vidés de leur sang. Ils seraient encore en vie si on les avait trouvés avant. Affirma Dumbledore avec regret.

- Albus, pourquoi ce garçon est-il sortit de son dortoir? N'avez-vous pas installé un sort de protection comme vous l'aviez annoncé?

- Oui je l'ai fait. Mais apparement, j'avais oublié que c'était le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ce mangemort aurait donc appris à son fils à contrer les sortilèges?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Avoua le directeur.

Harry et Ron voyaient qu'il était déçu. Il se donnait corps et âme pour trouver un système de sécurité efficace et malgré cela, il y avait eu trois victimes. Bien sûr, les proies étaient des serpents entêtés, mais étant un puissant sorcier, il aurait préféré que tout fonctionne du premier coup.

- Bon, maintenant on peut le laisser dormir. On doit attendre qu'il récupère. Je lui ai transfusé du sang, il en a perdu des litres. Je ne crois pas que son cas peut s'aggraver. Chuchota l'infirmière comme pour clore la discussion qu'elle avait avec le directeur.

- Très bien. S'il y a du nouveau, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, Pompom…

Les deux adultes se quittèrent. Après avoir regardé son patient une dernière fois, l'infirmière retourna à son appartement pour aller piquer un somme.

- On ferait bien d'y aller aussi. Murmura Harry.

*******

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Harry et Ron s'attendaient à ce que Dumbledore annonce l'agression de Draco Malfoy, célèbre Serpentard, mais il n'en fit rien. Était-ce parce que beaucoup d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas remis du choc de la mort de Théodore Nott? Ou était-ce parce que le blond avait survécu et qu'il ne voulait pas voir d'attroupement à l'infirmerie? En tout cas, les deux raisons étaient valables. En voyant les regards étonnés à la table des serpents, il en conclut que personne n'était au courant. Harry se mit alors à regarder Blaise Zabini. Ses yeux étaient vides. Sentait-il que l'absence de Draco était un mauvais signe? Sentait-il qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de malheureux à son ami? Il se leva vivement, comme si quelqu'un le lui avait révélé en pensée et sortit d'un pas nonchalant de la Grande Salle. Harry fit de même, espérant que l'on ne pense pas qu'il suivait Zabini. Dans le couloir, il enfila rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas que le mûlatre le voit si jamais il décidait de regarder derrière lui.

Il allait exactement là où il passait. Les grandes portes de l'infirmerie étaient fermées. Lorsqu'il cogna, Madame Pomfresh entrouvrit une des portes. Elle passa sa tête à l'extérieur et vit le Serpentard.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais savoir hum…je n'ai pas vu Malfoy ce matin, est-ce qu'il est ici? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblotante.

- Je suis désolée mon garçon, personne n'est autorisé à venir ici aujourd'hui. Lui répondit-elle en montrant une moue sincère.

- Est-il ici?! S'il vous plaît, je dois savoir! C'est mon ami! Cette fois, Zabini se laissait emporter par l'angoisse.

- Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne divulguer aucune information sur quiconque monsieur Zabini.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu un Serpentard avoir une émotion proche de la tristesse. Lui qui pensait que « l'amitié » entre serpents n'était que de l'hypocrisie! Il voyait bien que Blaise s'inquiétait pour Draco. Il l'avait vu durant leur cours de métamorphose. Lorsque celui-ci avait accompagné le blond juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Lui qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Théodore...

Madame Pomfresh avait ouvert un peu plus la porte, et Harry en profita pour se glisser dans la fente, histoire d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Draco était là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient autour de son lit. Sa mère lui caressait affectueusement sa main tandis que son père ruminait. Son fils avait été soumis, quelle honte…

- Que faisais-tu en dehors de ton dortoir Draco? Demanda alors la blonde, toujours en le regardant avec chagrin.

Elle mit alors un parchemin et une plume devant son garçon. Celui-ci écrivit avec peine et misère un seul mot : « Nott » Les lettres étaient déformées, cassées, mais c'était lisible.

- Ton ami te manquait? Devina sa mère en lisant la réponse.

Lucius soupira. Apparement, il était toujours d'avis qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas laisser montrer ses émotions. En fait, ils ne devaient tout simplement pas en avoir. Il se retint de parler, préférant ne pas choquer son épouse et ne pas pertuber son fils.

- Mais pourquoi être sortit…je ne comprends pas…

De nouveau, le blond écrivit en tremblant. Cela semblait lui coûter des efforts surhumains. Harry s'approcha du lit parce que les lettres étaient encore moins belles que celle du premier mot. Il y lisait : « Pansy »

- Parkinson disait du mal de lui? Alors tu es parti…

Draco confirma en un faible signe de tête.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné une raclée?! Demanda son père qui continuait de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas voir l'état de son fils.

- Voyons Lucius! C'est une jeune fille!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était d'accord avec le mangemort. Si quelqu'un avait parlé en mal d'un ami décédé, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui envoyer un poing dans la figure. Garçon ou fille.

- Et puis, n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il était légèrement plus difficile de sortir du dortoir?! Pourquoi as-tu ôté la protection?

Harry se demandait comment sa Némésis allait expliquer sa raison en si peu de mots, mais il le vit gribouiller un mot. Un seul mot : « Passé » Il ne comprenait pas, mais Narcissa semblait avoir saisi. Après tout, c'était son enfant.

- Il a raison Lucius, laisse-le tranquille, c'est du passé! On ne peut plus rien faire!

Comme seule réponse, le plus vieux des blonds reprit une position noble et fixa un autre point. Puis, Madame Pomfresh revint vers la famille, suivit de Zabini. Elle avait une légère teinte rosée. Le Serpentard avait du la convaincre de le laisser entrer après une discussion enflammée. Le mûlatre se précipita vers son ami, sans tenir compte de la présence des deux autres adultes.

- Dray!

- Je croyais que personne ne devait entrer! Cracha Lucius en s'adressant à l'infirmière.

- Je suis désolée, cet enfant est entêté! Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry voyait bien que c'était seulement à cause de la dignité de leur famille que Lucius était furieux de cette intrusion.

- C'est son meilleur ami, laisse-le. Le calma aussitôt son épouse en lui caressant l'épaule.

Le Survivant ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de visionner toute la scène de retrouvaille, mais lorsque les Malfoy partirent, celui-ci ne se sentait pas dans l'obligation de faire de même. Au contraire, il restait là et attendait que la famille disparaisse.

- Madame, mon fils sera-t-il en sécurité cette nuit?

- Oh oui! Aucun loup-garou ne traversera cette porte vous pouvez en être certaine! Nous avons placé des sorts de protection, cette bête ne lui causera plus de tort! Affirma l'infirmière tout en gardant sa fierté personnelle pour elle-même.

- Il serait préférable pour vous, chère dame, que rien n'arrive à Draco. Lança Lucius d'un ton froid dont il en avait la recette.

Harry s'entendait à voir la pauvre petite Pompom tressaillir, mais elle lui lança un regard noir. Apparement, la présence du mangemort ne l'effrayait pas! C'est vrai qu'elle avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'elle s'était sûrement forgé une âme solide! C'était elle qui avait été la sauveuse après tous les accidents que la vie dangereuse d'Harry avait engendrés!

Une fois seuls, l'infirmière revint vers Draco et s'excusa car elle avait affaire avec Dumbledore. Elle lui rappela que s'il y avait un problème, il pouvait presser sur un bouton proche de son lit et elle viendrait aussitôt. Le blessé hocha faiblement de la tête et se repositionna confortablement sur les oreillers moelleux. Dès que la porte claqua, Harry ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, se révelant par la même occasion, au blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands comme des balles de ping-pong. Harry le savait, à cet instant un « Potter! » aurait sortit de sa gueule de snob, mais il était dans l'incapacité de parler. Dans l'expression de Draco, on pouvait y voir la question : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! » Il y répondit donc :

- Je voulais te poser des questions.

Le Serpentard reprit alors le morceau de parchemin de tantôt et y écrivit quelque chose.

- « Comme? » Eh bien je pensais à des questions du genre…as-tu reconnu le loup-garou? Comment t'a-t-il trouvé? D'où venait-il? Où est-il partit?

Malfoy grogna et fit un signe de main comme quoi Harry devait arrêter. Celui-ci attendit quelques instants pendant que sa Némésis écrivait. Comme il avait plusieurs questions, c'était plus long pour le garçon d'y répondre à toutes. Puis, il tendit le parchemin au Survivant et lisa son message, enfin, ses mots : « Trop flou, sait pas, moi tour » Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire,

- Tu dis que c'était trop flou…et tu ne connais pas son point de départ puisque tu étais dans la tour d'astronomie.

Draco hocha de la tête et le regardait étrangement. En fait, il aurait bien chassé le binoclard de l'infirmerie en appelant Madame Pomfresh, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être méchant avec lui. Même si l'envie de l'insulter pour lui poser autant de questions le brûlait intérieurement. Si le brun savait à quel point son ennemi se retenait de lui lancer des regards hostiles, il ne se montrerait pas aussi doux en ce moment-même.

- Malfoy, je sais que tu n'aimeras pas qu'un Gryffondor te fasse la morale, mais vous ne devez PLUS sortir de vos dortoirs! Hermione a étudié le sujet et il se trouve que votre maison est visée! Personne d'autre que vous n'est en danger…même si c'est un loup-garou, il ne nous attaquera pas…enfin, pas durant cette période…

Draco, ayant un certain intérêt pour ce qu'Harry lui racontait, lui montra alors un point d'interrogation qu'il avait gribouillé.

- Être de sexe masculin, avoir du Sang-Pur dans les veines et appartenir à la maison des serpents. Ce sont les trois critères qui font de vous des proies.

Le blond montra de nouveau le signe que l'on utilisait dans les phrases interrogatives. Cette fois-ci, il tapota furieusement sur le parchemin et leva ses sourcils.

- Ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas de nécessairement vous faire du mal…c'est d'assouvir ses pulsions…sexuelles.

À cet instant, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi gêné. Draco le regardait dans ses yeux à chaques fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner une réponse, mais quand il avait rajouté le mot maudit, le blond avait baissé la tête rapidement, s'était cramponné à ses couvertures et s'était décontracté, ce qui eut pour l'effet de le faire disparaître dans le matelas et les draps.

- Malfoy…murmura le célèbre garçon en s'approchant du lit.

Comme le désigné ne pouvait répondre, (ce qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire histoire de « gentiment » lui dire de disposer) il se contenta de plier ses jambes pour être en boule et fermer doucement les yeux pour lui faire croire qu'il était fatigué. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait vu sa gêne et ce comportement était loin d'être digne d'un acteur.

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi abrupt, mais tu vas devoir en parler Malfoy.

Draco grogna et maintenant, il ne se privait pas de le foudroyer du regard avec ses iris perçants. De quel droit Potter venait le voir alors qu'il souffrait pour lui poser des questions idiotes et lui dire ce qu'il allait devoir faire prochainement?! Alors qu'il farfouillait un peu partout pour trouver le bouton, Harry le trouva immédiatement et l'éloigna de la main pâle du malade.

- Il y aurait un moyen pour connaître l'identité du coupable. Est-ce que Madame Pomfresh t'a lavé? Demanda Harry en regardant la couverture qui couvrait les jambes du garçon étendu.

Malfoy comprit aussitôt à quoi il pensait et il se releva pour plaquer ses mains sur le drap devant lui. Harry sursauta à cause du brusque mouvement. Il planta ses émeraudes dans les pépites d'argent.

- Est-ce qu'il a… « terminé » ce qu'il comptait faire avec toi?

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Draco. Comme s'il était débarassée de tous ses maux et douleurs, il se leva d'un bond et gifla sauvagement Harry. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire plus, mais tous ses mucles étaient meurtris. Il se dépêcha d'écrire quelque chose sur son parchemin et le colla dans la face d'Harry : « la paix! » Et il l'intima à sortir au plus vite. Le Gryffondor, complètement à l'envers, sortit sans demander son reste. Il faut dire que la gifle l'avait réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire toutes ces choses comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant indiscipliné?! Un instant…Malfoy en _était_ un. Mais non, il lui avait quasiment craché toutes ses phrases. Il se rendit dans la tour des lions. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à arriver après avoir fini de remplir leur estomac. C'est alors qu'ils trouvèrent un Harry déboussolé, assis sur le divan, en train de se masser le front.

- Harry? Ça va pas? Le questionna bien vite le roux lorsqu'il vit son visage décomposé.

- Hein? Oh oui! Ça va! Assura aussitôt le célèbre garçon en se levant maladroitement de son siège.

- On te connait bien trop pour savoir que tu mens Harry. Répliqua Hermione en affichant son regard sérieux de mère-poule.

Harry soupira fortement et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

- Bon je vais vous le dire…c'est à cause de Malfoy. Avoua le Survivant en regardant un point fixe devant lui.

- Ah l'abruti! Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là?! S'exclama Hermione en serrant les poings comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque ses deux amis prononçaient le nom du blond.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas au courant. Malfoy fait partie des victimes, 'Mione.

La brunette se prit le choc de plein fouet. Juste à en voir son expression, on voyait qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle tituba jusqu'au long fauteuil et s'y asseoya suivit de Ron qui la suivait de près histoire de la rattraper si elle s'enfargeait.

- Malfoy…il est vraiment…?

- Oui. La coupa Harry, voyant bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de terminer sa phrase. Ou même de l'entendre par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Harry? Demanda Ron, las de devoir réentendre toute l'histoire.

- Je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie. Écoutez, je sais que Malfoy est souvent le responsable de nos provocations, mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui suis allé trop loin. Je voulais tant savoir qui était le loup-garou que…c'est comme si je me fichais de son état…j'étais raide, c'est pas bon pour son moral.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait sa mésaventure avec Draco, Harry se mordait les lèvres à en avoir mal. Ô comme il aurait voulu redescendre tout de suite à l'infirmerie pour aller s'excuser. C'était Malfoy, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. L'horreur qui avait habité son ennemi lorsqu'il avait voulu retirer les couvertures, la haine qu'il avait sentit émaner de lui lorsqu'il lui jetait toutes ces questions crues. C'était trop. Même le fils d'un mangemort ne méritait pas qu'on le bouscule aussi brutalement.

- Je pensais que le…eh bien…qu'il serait encore à l'intérieur de lui…ça reste là longtemps après une…vous voyez? Se risqua Harry malgré les airs dégoûtés de ses amis.

- Malfoy ne voudra jamais! Il n'autoriserait jamais quelqu'un à…enfin à…et puis c'est trop horrible, il vient tout juste de…hum…il est encore…argh, on ne pourrait pas changer de sujet!? S'énerva Ron en levant les mains dans les airs.

- Oui oui…n'empêche, on aurait tout de suite su qui était le lycan et on aurait pu arrêter ses activités nocturnes…Renchérit le brun en se pinçant le nez, fermant ses paupières en même temps.

*******

Pendant le souper, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder à la table des Serpentards. En ce qui concernait l'enquête sur la recherche de l'identité du loup-garou, ils avaient deux possibilités. Soit la bête qui se transforme chaques soirs est un élève de Serpentard, soit elle en _était _un. Le brun se mit à observer chaques visages avec attention. Aucun n'avait de cicatrice visible, comme c'était le cas avec Remus Lupin. Aucun ne semblait étrange ou avait un comportement douteux. Évidemment, c'était difficile de déterminer qu'est-ce qui était louche ou normal avec des serpents. De plus, le loup-garou ne devait pas avoir dans ses habitudes de descendre dans la Grande Salle, de discuter avec ses amis et rire tout en attendant le moment fatidique où il irait les défoncer…

Harry secoua la tête. Venait-il de penser à ça? Avait-il pensé à ce mot si vulgaire pour décrire les événements abominables de la semaine?

Non, si le lycan était un élève, celui-ci serait plutôt caché dans son dortoir à cause de la honte de ses actes. Ou pas? Que savait-il des Serpentards? Ils sont vicieux, hypocrites méchants…mais l'étaient-ils à ce point-là? Au point de ne prévenir personne et de mettre tout le monde en danger juste pour ne pas subir d'humiliation? Au point de se laisser transporter par l'attitude carnassière qui le possédait durant la nuit? Au point de lâcher la bête en lui qui ira coincer ses amis pour les agresser sexuellement?

Harry plaqua sa main sur son front chaud. Merlin, il le faisait encore. Ça l'obsédait. QUI pouvait bien être le loup-garou?! Tous les soirs il se posait la question. Tous les soirs il s'endormait avec une terrible migraine. Si seulement Malfoy avait pu lui donner des renseignements!

- À quoi tu penses Harry? Tu es tout blanc! S'inquiéta Ron tout en machouillant sa cuisse de poulet avec presque élégance.

- Je sais pas, je me disais que peut-être un de ceux-là est le lycan…avoua-t-il, pointant de sa tête la table des verts et argents, toujours un peu dans sa bulle.

- Tu crois? Mais pourtant il est toujours dans les couloirs lorsqu'il fait une apparition! Fit remarquer l'étudiante dévouée juste à côté d'eux.

- Peut-être qu'il quitte son dortoir quand il sent que le temps est venu…Il ne veut pas mettre ses camarades en danger…

- Depuis quand un Serpentard pense avec son cœur?! Plaisanta Ron comme Harry se l'était auto-prédit dans sa tête.

- Il faudrait que l'on sache si un Serpentard quitte son lit. Hermione, comme la transformation ne se fait pas en fonction de la lune, comment sait-on lorsqu'il est…l'heure?

Celle-ci leur demanda de patienter quelques minutes puis ouvrit son livre sur le sujet. Pendant ce temps, Harry retourna à son étude des visages austères. Il passa de yeux en yeux, de bouche en bouche, de cou en cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ces pupilles de chat. Blaise Zabini. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il le regardait, mais s'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait vite repris ses petites affaires ou se serait enfui à toute vitesse en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ces yeux étaient perçants. Ils te cisaillaient la peau. Ils te coupaient le visage, ils te crevaient les orbites. Il était furieux. Ses lèvres étaient serrées si fortement qu'on aurait dit qu'il luttait pour ne pas les ouvrir. Lorsqu'Hermione lança un cri de victoire, signe qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question, il fut bien content d'avoir la possibilité d'être occupé.

- Voilà c'est tout simple. Le loup-garou se réveille à la dernière heure de la journée.

- 11heures autrement dit…

Lorsque le petit groupe finit leur repas du soir, il retourna à leur dortoir. L'ambiance était tendue dans les corridors. Tous se précipitaient pour s'enfermer chez eux. Il y en avait même qui n'était pas venus au souper tellement le loup-garou les effrayait. En fait, ils avaient tout leur temps puisqu'il n'était que 8h30, mais le trio ne pouvait les calmer car il ne devait pas être au courant de l'histoire. Tout à coup, une puissante main força Harry à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit ce garçon mûlatre, les bras croisés, la pomme d'Adam qui descendait et remontait au rythme de ses déglutitions nerveuses, les os de sa machoîre serrée légèrement ressortis. Sans bouger, il leva ses yeux vers Ron et Hermione, puis il fixa de nouveau les émeraudes d'Harry.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Zabini? Demanda ironiquement le héros national en voyant la tension que le Serpentard avait juste à l'idée de converser avec lui.

- Oui connard! Oui j'ai quelque chose à te dire! S'énerva-t-il en désserant les bras et en l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Hey du calme! Dit-il en repoussant les mains qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard Potter! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une ordure! Tu mérites de te faire tuer espèce de…!

- Oh là! Arrête tu vas me faire rougir! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de tels compliments? Coupa aussitôt le grand brun en souriant paisiblement.

Il vit Blaise se tendre et s'approcher dangereusement. D'un coup vif, il l'envoya contre le mur. Harry n'émit qu'un minuscule gémissement, mais son rictus était toujours présent.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça à Draco! Tu veux bien faire croire au peuple que tu l'as sauvé, mais c'est seulement pour cacher que tu es le véritable meurtrier! Lui cracha-t-il en le prenant par le colet cette fois-ci.

- Quoi!? Mais merde, qui t'as dit ça bordel?!

- J'en ai déduis que c'était toi Potter! Draco ne veut rien me dire! Alors tu l'as menacé de quoi pour qu'il se taise hein?

- Il ne veut rien te dire parce qu'il a trop honte que ça soit MOI qui l'ait trouvé! Je ne lui ai rien fait! Et puis comment veux-tu que je le griffe comme ça!?

- Ta parole ne vaut rien Potter! À ta place je ne voudrais pas me rencontrer dans les couloirs!

- Oh voyons Zabini! Tu n'es pas si mal que ça! Arrête de te sous-estimer! Envoya le garçon légendaire sur un ton sarcastique.

Voyant que le mûlatre allait répliquer avec des coups de poing, Ron le repoussa.

- C'est bon, tu as fait ton petit discours, maintenant va-t'en!

- Toi Weasley, tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça! Six deuils, ça serait bien trop difficile pour deux parents belettes non?! Quoique…je ne pense pas que tu sois une grande perte pour l'humanité! Répondit le Serpentard aussi méchamment qu'il le pouvait.

- Alors toi!

Hermione retint aussitôt le roux avant qu'il ne puisse écraser son poing dans le ventre du Serpentard et elle poussa ses deux meilleurs amis dans la direction opposée. En entendant Zabini prendre une respiration qui annonçait une prochaine remarque, elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tait-toi! Ne nous adresse plus la parole!

*******

- Et dire qu'il y avait une idée qui germait dans ma tête dans laquelle on aurait eu besoin de Zabini…Avoua Celui-Qui-A-Survécu alors que lui et ses amis prenaient différents couloirs histoire de rejoindre leur dortoir.

- Ah oui? Tu voulais…l'utiliser? Se questionna aussitôt l'amoureuse des livres en entendant cela.

- Plutôt lui demander un service. Il aurait pu nous dire si un serpent s'absentait de son lit durant la nuit!

- Et tu penses qu'il aurait fait ça…pour nous? Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non tu as raison!

Harry lui retourna son sourire et continua de marcher après avoir lâché un long soupir. Soudain, un choc immense le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux dans le vide. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et l'ensevelirent de questions.

- Harry! Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang?!

- Z-Zabini…chuchota-il toujours l'air absent.

- Quoi?! Qu'y a-t-il?!

La voix d'Hermione avait du mal à parvenir dans l'esprit du brun. La chose à laquelle il venait de penser était tellement une révélation qu'il en perdait ses moyens. Il se mit à faire des liens avec tout ce qui s'était passé au courant de la semaine et plusieurs étaient puissants. Trop. Puis, il sentit une secousse. Ses amis s'inquiétaient.

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Zabini?! Pourquoi as-tu dit son nom Harry?! Demanda la jeune fille aussi énervée qu'un chien à qui on enlève un os.

- C'est…c'est lui le loup-garou Hermy! C'est sûr!

- Quoi!? S'exclama à son tour l'autre Gryffondor avec son célèbre visage déformé par la peur.

- Mais oui! C'est un gars, un Serpentard ET un Sang-Pur! Cependant, il n'y a pas que cela! Vous avez vu comment il m'a accusé à tort tout à l'heure?! Il a voulu me mettre ça sur le dos seulement parce qu'il se sentait trop mal d'avoir infligé ça à son meilleur ami! Il sait qu'il devra vivre avec ça sur la conscience alors il est irritable et contredit tout!

- Oui mais tu n'en sais rien, on n'a pas de preuves Harry! Lui rappela Hermione qui avait, parfois, un trop gros penchant pour la justice moldue.

- On n'a qu'à lire sur son visage! Il nous révèle tout! Il n'arrête pas d'harceler Malfoy! D'abord en Métamorphose, puis à l'infirmerie! Il a tellement insisté pour entrer que Madame Pomfresh a finit par céder! Et vous la connaissez…elle ne se laisse pas facilement avoir!

- Et tout ça prouve que…? Demanda alors la brillante sorcière en invitant ses compagnons à reprendre leur marche.

- Qu'il s'en veut! Qu'il regrette amèrement ce qu'il a fait! Qu'il souhaite effacer son geste en se montrant attentionné! Qu'il espère faire disparaître ses sombres nuits en se montrant gentil! TOUT, Hermione! Ça veut TOUT dire!

Harry précipita le pas et donna le mot de passe avec une excitation incontrôlable. Sans un mot, il monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons et revint trente secondes plus tard avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ça Harry?! S'affola la jeune étudiante comme à chaques fois qu'il la sortait de ses bagages.

- Je vais empêcher Zabini de faire une nouvelle victime! S'empressa de répondre le garçon à la cicatrice avant de sortir de leur salle.

Harry devait trouver Blaise avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne son dortoir. Il se doutait un peu de l'endroit où il pouvait être. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. La porte était fermée. Il ne pouvait pas entrer parce qu'il se ferait repérer. En fait, Blaise aurait pu croire que la porte était brisée, mais Draco savait que le Gryffondor avait une cape d'invisibilité. Il ne devait pas se faire découvrir par le mûlatre. Donc il attendit. Il attendit que quelqu'un ouvre cette fichue porte. Il n'avait aucune idée si Blaise était bien à cet endroit, mais il se fia à son instinct. Le temps passa et puis le miracle arriva. Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta directement devant les grandes portes. Avec ses mouvements majestueux, il les ouvrit grandement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Harry tint la porte et se faufila derrière sans bruit.

- Ah, bonjour messieurs Zabini et Malfoy. Lança doucement le professeur en souriant aimablement.

Les deux Serpentards se contentèrent de le regarder en signe de salutation. Harry fut content de constater qu'il avait raison sur la destination de Blaise.

- Mon cher Malfoy, comment vous portez-vous?

Le blond tourna son poignet comme pour dire « moyen »

- Est-ce qu'il va retrouver la voix monsieur? Demanda Zabini dont l'inquiétude trahissait son visage de marbre.

- Oh oui oui! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas! Il est normal que ses cordes vocales aient été endommagées après _cela._ Mais elles seront rétablies dans peu de temps! Pour l'instant, Malfoy, vous ne pouvez que les ménager!

Harry se retint de grogner de mécontentement. Un Draco muet aurait bien fait son affaire!

- Bon, il se fait tard Zabini. J'étais venu vous prévenir que le couvre-feu était pour bientôt. Avec cette bête qui rode dans les parages, il vaut mieux ne rien risquer.

Le voyeur vit les traits du mûlatre se crisper.

- Voulez-vous une escorte monsieur Zabini?

- Quoi?! Euh non! S'offusqua-t-il avant de devenir tout rouge. Puis il quitta les lieux.

Harry trouvait cela bizarre de voir son directeur en compagnie de son pire ennemi. Surtout que celui-ci le regardait de la même façon chaleureuse qu'il le faisait pour lui-même.

- Vous sentez-vous vraiment bien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si touchante qu'Harry aurait pleuré sur toutes ses douleurs s'il était à la place de Draco.

Mais il restait impassible. Il se cachait derrière son masque. Comme toujours. Il hocha de la tête en évitant les précieux saphirs.

- Vous savez, à l'hopîtal Ste-Mangouste, ils offrent des services pour les jeunes ayant vécu des…

Malfoy l'interrompit d'une main et commença à écrire férocement sur son parchemin usé. Il avait maintenant réussi à composer une phrase complète : « Je me sens bien! » Dumbledore la lue lentement, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler chaques mots, ce qui était un peu ridicule. Il revint doucement poser son regard sur l'élève, une lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses iris couleur océan.

- Comptez-vous poursuivre vos études ici?

« Ça dépend de mon père » écrivit le blond sans très grosse difficulté contrairement aux fois dans la matinée.

- Mais voulez-vous poursuivre vos études ici?

Après avoir obtenu une réponse positive de la part de l'étudiant, Dumbledore se leva et souria.

- Je lui en toucherai un mot! Je vous laisse Monsieur Malfoy, passez une bonne nuit! Dit-il en envoyant la main comme un petit enfant avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry se souvint de son but premier en venant ici : Zabini! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Il était tellement absorbé par la discussion de son directeur si doux et de son ennemi si cruel qu'il avait omis de suivre le Serpentard en dehors de l'infirmerie pour espionner ses faits et gestes! En voyant Draco couché et tourné de l'autre côté, il en profita pour sortir de la pièce. Il zigzaguait de couloirs en couloirs pour essayer de savoir quel chemin avait pris le mûlatre pour retourner à son cachot (si c'était là qu'il était allé!) Puis, il le trouva. Il faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement, mais il se rappela que faire du bruit le trahirait. Il le suivit jusqu'à qu'il se rende, comme il l'avait pensé, à son dortoir. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant. Il regarda longtemps le sol comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Bon alors tu le donnes ce mot de passe?! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Puis y'a une bestiole qui court! Rentre espèce de garnement!

Harry sursauta en entendant la petite voix stridente s'élever dans la nuit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un tableau commence à parler alors que les deux garçons étaient aussi concentrés!

Blaise ne répondit pas au petit homme barbu qui tenait son serpent dans ses mains. Il pivota et se traînait les pieds en faisant les cents pas devant sa salle commune. Puis, il leva brusquement la tête. D'une démarche vive, il rebroussa chemin. Harry regarda sa montre, elle affichait 10h36. Zabini allait bientôt se transformer…où allait-il?! L'Élu se mit à le suivre en trépignant d'impatience. Tant de réponses allaient surgir dans vingt-quatre minutes! Leur promenade dura un certain temps et ils aboutirent enfin à… l'infirmerie? Zabini leva sa baguette vers les portes ensorcellées et au moment où il allait prononcer une formule pour lever le sort de protection, Harry l'arrêta.

- NON!

- Que! POTTER!?

- Que penses-tu que tu es en train de faire Zabini!? Vociféra Harry en ne se privant pas de montrer sa colère.

- Je vais voir Draco!

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a assez souffert, imbécile?!

- De quoi tu parles, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal!

- Bien sûr que si! Tu sais exactement ce que tu allais faire!

Un long grognement les interrompit. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et se figèrent à la vue de l'animal. Les os très fins, le pelage noir comme le ciel de minuit, le museau légèrement plus pâle, le nez humide et foncé, les yeux comme deux trous profonds, les oreilles dressées sur la tête. C'était le loup-garou. Harry prit peur, mais il se rappela qu'il n'attaquerait probablement pas le Gryffondor qu'il était. Mais la présence du jeune homme, qui répondait aux critères des désirs du lycan, revint dans sa mémoire. Il se tourna vers lui tandis que ce dernier avait un long échange de regard avec la bête. L'homme-loup se mit alors à avancer lentement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur un petit lapin distrait. Il grognait toujours, créant un son continu. Ses iris d'onyx cherchaient à terrasser le corps chaud et invitant devant lui. Lorsqu'il retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses longs crocs pointus, Harry tira sur le bras de Zabini. Une seconde de plus et il se serait retrouvé sous l'emprise du loup qui venait de sauter à l'endroit initial où il se tenait. Enragé de ne pas avoir attrapé sa victime, le lycan se retourna vivement et grogna de plus belle. Maintenant, toutes ses dents étaient visibles et ça ne présageait rien de bon! Les deux sorciers essayèrent de reculer sans mouvements brusques pour ne pas alerter la créature, mais celle-ci bondit de nouveau en avant. Zabini se retrouva projeté au sol. Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur les poils de l'animal, mais il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Jamais il n'avait posé l'œil sur lui. Le mûlatre appuya fortement sa main sur le museau et réussit à repousser le prédateur en l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Il se releva et vint se poster à côté d'Harry.

- Stupéfix!

Le Survivant avait sortit sa baguette durant l'acharnement de Zabini contre le loup. Maintenant, la bête était neutralisée. Les deux élèves se rapprochèrent pour examiner le _monstre_.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Avoua le Serpentard en retournant le corps de sorte à voir la gueule du loup.

- Moi aussi.

Après l'avoir regardé durant un certain temps, ils décidèrent d'alerter le premier professeur qu'ils trouveraient. Malheureusement, c'était Severus Snape, ayant probablement entendus des bruits, qui fit son apparition en premier. Harry pensait qu'il aurait droit au super regard noir qui tue lorsque l'adulte découvrirait le corps figé du loup-garou, mais celui-ci hoqueta et recula sous le choc.

- P-Potter?! Avez-vous une explication à me donner?! Demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement peu convainquant.

- Il nous a attaqués. Je l'ai seulement stupéfixié! Se défendit-il en essayant de comprendre la réaction de son professeur de potions.

- C'est vrai monsieur. Ajouta Blaise qui, lui aussi doutait de la santé de l'homme vu de la manière dont il agissait.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla-t-il, sa voix étrangement tremblante, en reculant brutalement contre le mur derrière lui.

- PROFESSEUR! Cria aussitôt Harry en voyant le loup-garou subir le sortilège de la mort.

Mais Harry abandonna le sentiment de colère qui l'envahissait parce qu'un évènement bizarre se produisait. Une lumière blanche enveloppa le corps de l'animal et la forme s'étirait dans tous les sens tout en grossissant. L'homme-loup fut dévoilé.

- Greyback! Beugla Harry en reconnaissant l'homme étendu au sol.

- Fenrir Greyback. Murmura Snape en baissant sa baguette.

- Il…il est mort? Demanda timidement le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé à côté d'eux.

- À votre avis Monsieur Zabini? Vous pensez que le sortilège de la mort vous chatouille peut-être!? Bien sûr qu'il est mort ce pervers!

**FLASH** **BACK**

Assis à son bureau depuis un bon bout de temps, le professeur Snape commençait à en avoir marre de corriger des devoirs d'élèves stupides. Il fit de grosses marques rouges, se retenant de ne pas brûler ces copies indignes. Il s'accorda une petite pause, comme le prochain cours allait débuter dans exactement dix-sept minutes. Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Juste la dose idéale pour supporter un autre cours en compagnie des imbéciles de lions. En plus, cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas jumelés avec les serpents, mais avec les blaireaux qui étaient plus qu'agaçants parfois. Il soupira de sorte à ce que _quelqu'un_ entende son malheur et qu'il puisse venir l'aider. Puis, juste au moment où il finissait sa prière quotidienne, quelqu'un entra dans sa cheminée secrète. La seule qui fonctionnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un homme à l'allure graisseuse, aux yeux vides et aux dents carriées se tenait là. Comme Snape détestait cet homme. Aucune classe, aucun but dans la vie mise à part étancher sa soif de désirs sexuels.

- Severus Snape!

- Fenrir Greyback.

Les deux hommes se fixaient en se défiant l'un l'autre. Greyback souriait malicieusement tandis que Snape affichait son air glacial habituel. L'homme-loup se mit à caresser chaques objets que sa main rencontrait sur les bureaux, armoires et petites tables de la pièce. Le professeur eut un profond dégoût en le voyant, mais il le cacha.

- Mmm, l'odeur des étudiants…c'est si excitant…

- Sors d'ici! S'énerva Snape en entendant la phrase vicieuse qu'il redoutait.

- Ooh non Severus! Je ne partirai pas d'ici!

- Et pourquoi ça?!

- Parce que je sais tout! TOUT! Je sais que tu protèges Potter, je sais que tu complotes avec Dumbledore, je sais que tu souhaites la mort de notre Seigneur, je sais que tu en pinçais pour cette Lily! Mère de notre ennemi numéro un! S'expliqua l'exécrable homme en sniffant maintenant un bureau où s'installaient régulièrement les élèves de Serpentards. Beurk, mélangé avec du sang impur, ça donne la nausée!

- Que veux-tu?! Demanda Snape en essayant de cacher que son visage avait exagérement pâli.

- Tes petits esclaves! Répondit l'intrus en souriant, révélant ainsi ses dents jaunâtres qui avait tant causé de douleurs auparavant.

- CE SONT MES ÉLÈVES! Cracha l'homme aux cheveux noirs en reprenant ses couleurs.

L'homme-loup se mit à caresser le dossier d'une chaise avec tant de ferveur qu'il en ferma les yeux. Un grognement puissant resta emprisonné dans sa gorge. Puis, il flatta la table juste devant avec passion. Si Snape ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait probablement mordu la matière qui composait le meuble.

- Oh oui il me les faut Sev! Hurla-t-il encore sous la réjouissance du moment.

- Jamais tu ne toucheras à ces enfants! S'écria le maître des potions, écoeuré du comportement bestial du presque mangemort.

- Sev! Sev! Je les veux! Je t'en pris, il me les faut! Je dois! Supplia-t-il sans pour autant que son interlocuteur éprouve de la pitié pour lui.

- Non! Je sais ce que tu veux leur faire, il en est hors de question!

- Je…Je dois! Il le faut! Je veux leur courir après! Je veux les maintenir au sol, je veux les lécher, les défoncer, leur arracher des cris! Je…je dois absolument le faire! Il faut que je les saute Sev! Au sinon je brûle! Au sinon je meurs de chaleur!

Snape serra les dents si fort qu'il se fit mal. Comme il avait envie d'assassiner cet être qui retournait maintenant au bureau Draco.

- Lui…ce petit me rend fou! Il sent si bon! Oh seigneur, il me le faut! Il me rappelle tant quelqu'un! Mmmm, serait-ce…non, c'est son garçon! Oh oui, une si belle lignée de Sang-Pur! Putain ça me rend fou j'te dis! Gémit-il en caressant de nouveau l'espace qu'occupait le blond lors de ses cours.

- Si tu touches à mon filleul, je te tuerai…menaça le professeur en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Greyback releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers son interlocuteur avec une démarche traînante.

- Severus, mon cher Severus! Tu oublies peut-êtres ce que je sais de toi? Je n'hésiterai pas à tout raconter au Maître et tu seras détruit!

- Si tu penses que Voldemort préférerait écouter une bestiole qui n'est même pas marqué plutôt que l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

- Je n'aurais qu'à lui montrer un souvenir! Je vous ai surpris toi et Dumby l'autre jour! Annonça-t-il un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

Le professeur se figea. Comment avait-il pu les découvrir? Que faisait-il là?!

- Vous parliez d'une certaine mission qui était de détruire les horcruxes si je me souviens bien! Celle que le vieux voulait donner à Harry Potter!

Severus perdit toute assurance. Il pensait que Greyback le menait en bateau, mais apparemment il était bien présent le soir où les deux adultes discutaient en pensant être seuls.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à la mort Sev? Parce que je doute que notre Seigneur soit indulgent face à cette trahison!

- La ferme! Que veux-tu salopard!? S'énerva le maître des potions en pensant à la façon qu'il mourrait si jamais Voldemort apprenait cela.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux avoir ces petits êtres que tu appelles « élèves ». C'est ma période de rut tu sais…c'est insupportable dans ces cas-là de ne rencontrer personne avec qui je peux…!

- Tait-toi! J'ai compris! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apporter un étudiant déjà tout emballé! Je ne ferai rien pour toi!

- Oh t'inquiète! La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser errer dans les couloirs durant la nuit! Rétorqua la bête en passant une langue humide sur ses lèvres.

- Un jour tu vas le payer cher, Greyback…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Tu ne pas m'as écouté alors voilà…Murmura Snape tellement bas que personne n'entendit. Vous deux, allez dans l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de lui. Ajouta-t-il en levant le sort de protection sur les grandes portes.

Le Serpentard, suivit du Gryffondor, pénétra dans la salle et accoura vers Draco qui était, à leur grande surprise, tout à fait réveillé. Harry prit le temps d'arriver vers le lit puisqu'il n'y avait aucun attachement entre lui et le blond. Draco se mit alors à écrire et montra ses mots à Blaise : « bruit? »

- Oh…disons que, le loup-garou ne fera plus de tort à personne…expliqua le mûlatre avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco pointa alors le célèbre garçon de son doigt blanchâtre. Il regarda ensuite son ami pour attendre qu'il lui réponde à cette question muette.

- Il m'a suivé. Pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. Fit-il en lançant un regard noir à l'étranger.

- Je croyais que tu étais le loup-garou. Avoua ce dernier en restant immobile.

Blaise Zabini se releva, totalement offusqué. Il pivota pour faire face à Harry et se retint de lui sauter à la figure.

- Excuse-moi!? Tu croyais sincèrement que j'avais fait du mal à Draco?! Cria-t-il, accompagné d'une veine palpitante dans son cou.

- Oui. Répondit franchement le brun.

Le Serpentard fut tellement déstabilisé par cette réponse, qui ne pouvait être un mensonge, qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et abandonna toute insulte qu'il comptait lui balancer. Il s'asseoya à côté de Draco qui ne pouvait que regarder la scène et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Le blond se sentit gêné de recevoir cette sorte d'affection devant son pire ennemi, mais il se laissa faire. Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore.

- Ahhh, mes chers amis! Chantonna le directeur en souriant chaleureusement comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Bonjour professeur! Répondit Harry, heureux de ne pas être seul avec trois Serpentards.

- Quelle joie de retrouver la paix et la sereinité n'est-ce pas?! Lança-t-il, dissimulant très mal son euphorie.

- Alors…il n'y aura plus de loup-garou? Demanda Blaise toujours en regardant Malfoy et en lui caressant maintenant la joue. Harry put voir une légère teinte rouge sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Non je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un autre. Greyback a dû agir seul. Lui confirma le professeur Snape en restant à l'écart.

*******

Puis les jours passèrent. Les élèves furent rassurés qu'il n'y avait plus de danger dans l'école, les Serpentards se firent à l'idée que Béryl et Nott étaient morts, mais qu'ils resteraient toujours près d'eux, Malfoy sortit de l'infirmerie et après avoir retrouvé la voix, il revint suivre ses cours comme un bon étudiant, Severus Snape garda pour lui le marché qu'il avait fait avec Greyback, se sentant trop mal pour l'avouer, puis Poudlard devint calme, comme avant.

C'était l'après-midi, Harry se promenait seul dans les couloirs, puisque que Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard et que lui n'avait pu les suivre sans autorisation. Les corridors étaient déserts, tout le monde était parti. Enfin presque. Il rencontra son blondinet préféré qui montait dans la tour d'astronomie. Intrigué, il le suivit de loin. Draco s'asseoya et se mit à contempler le paysage à l'extérieur. Il affichait un air chagriné. Harry se montra et Draco sursauta tout en reculant, par réflexe. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor, reconnu pour sa gentilesse envers autrui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Grogna aussitôt le fils du mangemort en détournant son regard des pierres précieuses d'Harry.

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Draco se raidit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pire ennemi s'inquiète pour lui au point qu'il veuille prendre de ses nouvelles!

- Je vais bien merci.

Le blond n'avait plus aucun bandage. Il ne lui restait aucune cicatrice due à l'agression non plus. Même la plus profonde, celle qui allait de bord en bord de sa gorge, n'était plus visible. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui resterait éternellement gravée était le traumatisme causé par le viol et il était marqué dans sa tête. Harry s'approcha et s'asseoya juste à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier se mit à respirer plus fort, mais il garda un visage froid. Apparement il n'était pas habitué d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

- J'imagine que tu dois avoir la conscience tranquille maintenant, non?

- En effet Potter.

Harry voulait discuter, mais Draco ne semblait pas ouvert à bavarder avec lui. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était normal puisqu'ils se détestaient depuis la première année, mais Harry lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie non? Le brun prit délicatement la main du Serpentard, sous les yeux étonnés de ce dernier, et la serra dans la sienne, beaucoup plus grande. Draco allait la retirer sauvagement, mais son cœur lui faisait mal. Il battait si fort qu'il dut poser sa main libre sur sa poitrine pour le calmer. Une chaleur intense se propagea dans ses veines pour se rendre en flamme autour de son cœur. Puis, il se mit à regarder Harry. Celui-ci souriait tendrement et semblait attendre. Draco, pris d'un élan indéfinissable, se plaça à califourchon sur les genoux de sa Némésis et pressa fortement ses lèvres contre celles du Gryffondor. Il se mit à mordre la chaîr qui s'ouvrit pour laisser glisser une langue humide hors de sa bouche. Le blond mêla la sienne avec celle qui s'offrait à lui et posa ses mains autour du visage de l'autre. Lorsque les deux êtres se lâchèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Draco se mit à chuchoter en gémissant malgré lui :

- M-Merci! Merci! Je serais mort sans toi! Merci!

- Ah humm…je n'étais pas seul, il y avait Ron aussi…tu veux aller le remercier lui aussi? Dit-il en levant les sourcils en signe de provocation.

Draco perçut l'ironie et grimaça. Harry ria en imaginant le blond et le roux ensemble. En fait, cette image ne fit que le chauffer un peu plus. Il réattrapa les douces lèvres de son partenaire et les suça sans relâche. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Malfoy. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir excitant aux oreilles d'Harry. Il trouva le sexe dur du Serpentard et commença des mouvements de vas-et-vient. Draco serra les épaules de l'autre garçon et posa sa bouche dans son cou. Après l'avoir mordillé à maintes reprises, il en laissa de belles marques rouges. Il se sentit trembler, il s'accrocha désespérement au corps en chaleur sous lui. Harry le remarqua et arrêta de le branler. Il déposa délicatement l'être sur lui au sol et se plaça au-dessus. Il hésita.

- Est-ce que tu veux…

- Oui! Le coupa le blond trop excité pour engager une conversation.

- Ça ne fait plus mal?

Draco le regarda, les yeux vitreux. Il revit à ce moment-là le loup monter sur lui, lui écarte les jambes, le pénétrer sans permission, grogner son désir, son envie…

- Non ça ne fait plus mal. Vas-y je t'en supplie! Chuchota-t-il en espérant ressentir du plaisir durant l'acte.

Harry déboutonna alors le pantalon du plus petit, l'ôta et admira la vue qu'il avait. Draco avait les jambes de chaques côtés de son corps et son caleçon est tendu à l'extrême. Il se mit à frotter la bosse, mais cela ne fit que le torturer puisque Draco poussait des petits gémissements étouffés et écartait de plus en plus les jambes. Une si tentente invitation…Le garçon à la cicatrice baissa ses propres vêtements gênants, puis celui restant du blond et frotta son sexe contre le sien. La chaleur qui le brûlait aux creux des reins était trop douloureuse, il arrêta et fit glisser son organe dans l'orifice de Draco. Ce dernier se tendit et ferma les yeux, se retenant d'huler. L'antre bouillonante du Serpentard accueuillait le sexe érigé du Gryffondor avec plaisir. Harry se mit à la recherche du point sensible du garçon. Il donna des coups vers l'avant et lorsqu'il entendit son partenaire lâcher un petit cri de jouissance, il déclara l'avoir trouvé. Il recommença et fit arracher un deuxième gémissement de la part du blond. Maintenant, il ne donnait que des poussées vers cet endroit. Malfoy pantelait sous lui, la tête baissée et les yeux mi-clos. Il griffait sans retenue le large dos du Survivant. La douleur ne fit qu'augmenter la vitesse de l'autre. Puis, un jet de sperme vint s'écraser sur le torse du dominant. Les muscles qui se serraient autour du sexe d'Harry le firent jouir aussi. Il murmura le nom de Draco en se déversant en lui. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se regardèrent.

- Merci…susurra le Serpentard en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébourrifés de l'autre.

- Non c'est moi qui te remercie…

- Non…merci de m'avoir redonné envie…

Sur ce, il l'embrassa doucement et s'endormit dans les bras de son protecteur.

**_FIN_**

**_________________**

**Bon voilà j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Greyback et je n'ai pas obtenu les informations que je voulais. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont parlé de sa vie antérieure dans les livres (et je ne compte pas les relire juste pour ça xD) mais j'ai décidé qu'il avait été à Poudlard et envoyé à Serpentard (même si je doute fortement qu'il ait fait des études!) De plus, pour traîner avec Voldy, je pense qu'il doit être de Sang-Pur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, car Snape et Voldemort lui-même sont de Sang-Mêlé, eh bien…c'est une FanFICTION quoi! =)**

**Ah et ne pensez pas que je suis zoophile s'il vous plaît…je suis juste BEIN vulgaire, mais pas…ça _**

**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu! Je vous en suis reconnaissante! 3**


End file.
